artistic go pro
by fallenxone
Summary: what if hikaru met sai when he was 10? what if hikaru is an artist? what if hikaru inherited all of sai's abilities? what would happen then? formerly known as -go pro? but i'm an artist!-
1. Chapter 1

Chap1

**Chap1**

"**Stupid jii-san, giving me this stupid board." A ten year old Shindou Hikaru grumbled as he lugged a goban up to his bedroom. **

**Reaching his room, he could not help but smile. His room is his sanctuary, one of the only places he can fully relax in. Looking at his room; one would never believe that it is a room for a child.**

**Numerous paintings and sketches filled the walls. Brushes, pencils, pens, watercolour paint, inks, tons of sketch books, palettes, scrolls and fans littered the floor on the left side of his room. The right consists of his bed and the go books that his grandfather forced on him. The room looked like a room for an artist.**

**At the age of 8, Hikaru's mother, Mitsuko (1), discovered her son's amazing talent for art. She signed him up for art lessons and after a few sessions, the teacher was simply amazed by him.**

**Preferring the traditional Japanese style of brush painting, Hikaru used more watercolour and ink than oil colours and also used traditional Medias for his paintings; hence the scrolls and fans.**

**Also, Hikaru gained a 'manager' that helped him sell his paintings. Many people were interested by the traditional yet new style of painting that they sold like hot cakes, although he decided to remain unknown. However, Hikaru is very, very rich. **

**Looking down at the dusty goban and goke in his hands, he finally decided to place in the right side of the room.**

**Taking a piece of rag, he proceeded to wipe it clean when he came upon a very stubborn stain. "Why won't these stains come off?!" he growled. **

**Looking at it closely, he realized, "Why do these stains look like blood?" rubbing his eyes, he said to himself, "There is no way this board can get those blood stains in jii-san's attic." **

'**You can see those stains?' a rather deep feminine voice asked. Standing up, Hikaru asked (more like screamed) "Who's there?!" 'I can finally come back to the world of the living, all powerful kami-sama, I thank you.' **

**The last thing Hikaru saw was an effeminate purpled haired male in a white kariginu holding a fan, hovering over the board.**

**Dreamscape**

_Ne, daijoubu ka?" __Hikaru turned and saw a man standing behind him with a smile. He has long purple (2) tied loosely at the back and beautiful violet eyes. Dressed in a white kariginu, he looked elegant and beautiful._

"_Ano, who are you?" with a slight bow, the stranger answered, __"Im Fujiwara no Sai, yoroshiku." __"Uh, I'm Shindou Hikaru" he replied with a curt nod. _

"_I was a go instructor to the Emperor in the capital during the Heian era." Sai said abruptly. __"I was so happy, being able to play go every single day…"_

"_So…" Hikaru interrupted. Sai did not seem to care and continued._

"_There was another go instructor as well. One day, he suggested to the Emperor that only one instructor was needed. The Emperor agreed and a match was held- the winner gets to stay while the loser has to leave._

_The game was pretty much even, nobody noticed it besides me; a white stone among his black ones in his goke. _

_That man… he cheated and placed that stone among his captured stones. I was about to reveal him when he said that I was the one who did the deed. Of course, I protested._

_The Emperor did not believe something as shameful as that happened before his eyes and just continued the match. Distracted by the turn of events, I lost._

_Branded as a cheated and banished from the capital, I could no longer play go. Two days later, I drowned myself in the river._

_However, I could not find peace… I still wanted to play go! My soul lingered on a goban, waiting for another chance._

_One day, after many decades, I heard the voice of a boy, 'Why is this goban stained with so many tears?' upon hearing that, I was overjoyed! I can play again!_

_His name was Torajirou. He was an accomplished player and happily offered me a place in his soul. He renamed himself Shusaku and was later awarded the title of the 14th Honibou._

_However, Torajirou passed away at the tender age of 34 due to an illness…" __"The blood on the board is Torajirou's, right?" Sai nodded._

_Hikaru looked at Sai for another moment before fading away._

**Hikaru's eyes snapped open, waking from his dream. Groaning in pain, he cursed himself for falling asleep on the goban. He stretched and yawned… "Ahhhhhhhh!" there is this weird person sitting in front of him!? Then, memories of his dreams came rushing back. **

"**You're Fujiwara no Sai?" Sai nodded cheerfully, Hikaru remembered him! **

"**Do you play go? Can you let me play as well? How good are you...?" Hikaru waved his hand in front of Sai to stop the onslaught of questions.**

"**To answer your questions, no, I don't play go. I don't intend to start playing so no, you can't play. Since I obviously don't play go… I have no idea how good I am."**

**Sai started sobbing. All of a sudden, Hikaru felt sick and really depressed… "Alright, I'll play! But I will still need time to paint, okay?" "Yatta! Yatta!' **

**Shaking his head, an idea struck Hikaru, "Hey, Sai" he continued when he got Sai's attention, "If I let you play go, will you be my model for my paintings?"**

**Sai nodded, willing to model just to play go. Grinning, Hikaru finally found an appropriate model for his traditional paintings.**

**TBC**

**(1): I have no idea what is Hikaru's mother's name.**

**(2): is Sai's hair purple?**

**Hikaru is an artist at the age of 10 whose paintings are really popular. He is sort of famous. I won't go into detail for the next two years but Sai will disappear when Hikaru is 12. Hikaru will also love go and will be damn good at it. He will be a famous painter who is also a strong go player. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HnG

Disclaimer: I don't own HnG

Chap 1

"Hi-ka-ru, let's play, let's play!" "You have been repeating that sentence over and over again…" "Pleaseeeee!" " Fine, I'll play. But after this game, you have to model for me again, kay?"

* * *

"I lost again! I always lose…" "By 2 and a half moku… that's a great improvement, Hikaru." "That is not a good way of encouraging Sai." "Oh, sorry."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Sai… stay still." "B-but I can't help it!" "I don't care… stay still. I can't draw you properly if you keep on shifting around."

* * *

"This box… we can play go with it??" "Yes, with all sorts of people from different countries." "Really!" "Yes. Let's see… I guess your username can be your name, Sai."

* * *

"How can you stand playing such lousy players, Sai?" "Well, each and every player I play against improves me… bring me closer to the kami no itte (1)" "Like a steping stone, huh?" "Indeed."

* * *

"Should I get an account too? For the netgo, I mean." "You're finally serious about Go, Hikaru?!" "I guess… username… how about Hika55, shin5… or hikago??" "Hikari… I believe it suits you the best." "Hikari… yeah, it sounds good. Thanks Sai."

* * *

"You're improving a lot, Hikaru! I had a hard time defeating you" "Doesn't help the fact that I still lost…" "Nonsense! You will defeat me one day…"

* * *

"I heard Touya Meijin, you know... the guy closest to the Kami no Itte, got admitted into the hospital due to a heart attack… wanna visit him, Sai?" "I suppose…"

* * *

"I won… I won against Touya…" "Yeah… but if Touya Meijin place his stone here instead… he might have won, right Sai?"

* * *

"Hikaru… I'm leaving. My time is up. May we have one last match?" "N-no… y-you can't go –sob- you said you will be with me f-forever." "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

* * *

"I lost by a moku… you've really improved a lot, Hikaru." "I don't want you to leave… why must Kami-sama take you away?" "Hikaru, I will always be within your go… please do not forget about me…" "I will never forget you Sai…"

* * *

TBC

1: Kami no Itte, the hand of god… I figured it sound nicer in Japanese.

A really short chapter… I hope you understand though, all conversation. I brought forward the match between Sai and Touya Mejin. I originally wanted t post this cgapter earlier on but my computer decided to crash and all my unfinished fics are all gone –sob- I almost cried when I heard that.

**blind faith and colours of truth**

It'll be quite awhile before I update because all my ideas and inspiration went kaput when the computer crashed… any ideas will be greatly appreciated. They will be on hiatus for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HnG

Chap 3

Sai is within my go… so the only way for me to 'meet' him is to play go. I have to fulfill his dream too; I have to use Sai's technique to get the Kami no Itte…

* * *

"Who is Sai? He defeated Touya Meijin, THE Touya Meijin! Aren't you curious too, Isumi?" Waya asked, shocked at the game played Touya Meijin and the saint of net go, Sai.

The black haired insei just sighed at his friend's antics; "This shows that there is an incredibly strong player hidden in the shadows… who is not a pro."

"Well DUH! I can figure that out as well!" Waya retorted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Waya, you're too noisy." Nase complained. "I bet Touya Meijin wants to know the identity of Sai too… but don't you think it's such a coincidence?"

The group turned to face her, "What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Oh, you know," Nase replied flippantly, "Touya Meijin logged in, refusing all requests until Sai log in then they start playing? It's like they had an agreement before hand…"

"Dunno." Waya shrugged, then he suddenly changed the subject. "Have you read that manga I told you about, Isumi?"

"Hmm… no. What is it about?" Isumi replied.

"Its about this guy from the Hein era who loves to play go. Teaches go in the imperial court. He was framed by another go instructor and was exiled from the capital. He committed suicide but because of his love for go, his spirit remained in a goban.

That's in the first volume. I'm waiting for the second one. Heard it was drawn by this famous artist… Hikari?"

Nase gaped, "Are you serious! Hikari-sama is like, the best artist in Japan. He started the Sai series… and he started a manga series as well!! OMG! What is the title! I am so going to read it!"

"Fujiwara no Sai. That's the title… though he sure like the name Sai…" Waya shrugged.

"Nothing is known about Hikari-sama. His age, real name etc. in fact the only thing we know is his gender." Nase said seriously, eyes filled with love for her Hikari-sama.

Isumi laughed, "A mysterious netgo player called Sai, an unknown artist who draws art works and a manga naming them Sai… why do I feel a connection between them?"

* * *

"Hikari-sensei, your manga is a huge success! Though why did you start on a manga series all of a sudden?" The famous mangaka's editor asked.

Hikaru smiled sadly, "I have a story to tell… and my art works are not enough to convey it."

"A story?" the editor enquired.

"The story of Fujiwara no Sai." Hikaru replied.

"Could it be, Hikari-sensei, that Fujiwara no Sai actually exist?" the editor asked excitedly.

"Something like that." Hikaru smiled.

_Sai, I will never forget you and I will not let the world forget you either…_

* * *

TBC

This chapter is quite short but blame it on my up coming exams and my lack of inspiration –grin-. Any ideas on how to proceed with this fic will be kindly appreciated as well…


End file.
